1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to providing a welding apparatus for sealing predetermined parts by brazing during the manufacture of radiators, and particularly to providing an automatic welding apparatus for sealing by brazing both ends of aluminum radiators, or the like, together through performing an automatic welding procedure.
Generally, most aluminum radiators have been manufactured via manual operation of the braze welding units during sealing procedures. Such welding work requires skillful, highly trained labor. This procedure exposes workers to a gas environment harmful to the human body. Harmful flux gas and liquified natural gas are simultaneously mixed with each other during the welding. This environment inhibits production and adversely affects the quality of the final work product.
2. Related Art
In order to resolve these conventional defects, numerous devices, such as automatic welding apparatus, have been developed for welding together the internal diameter of two bellows members.
One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,161, which includes a frame means carrying a rotatable or indexable member having a plurality of fixtures thereon. Each fixture is adapted to receive and hold two bellows members with the internal diameters thereof suitably positioned for welding. When the fixtures are loaded with the bellows members, an operator causes an indexing means to index or rotate the members to cause the loaded fixtures to move from the loading station to an adjacent welding station. When the loaded fixtures reach the welding station, the internal diameters of the bellows members are automatically welded together.
Known apparatus of the type described above are functionally limited. Due to inaccuracies, the automated welding procedure has low marketable product yield.